


Look but Don't Touch

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh wow, you really clean up well."</p>
<p>Arthur rolled his eyes. “Such flattery. Really begs the question why you might need someone to act as a stand in boyfriend. <i>Really</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look but Don't Touch

"Oh wow, you really clean up well."

Arthur rolled his eyes. _“_ Such flattery. Really begs the question why you might need someone to act as a stand in boyfriend. _R_ _eally_.”

"Shut up, you know what I meant." Gilbert’s eyes were still trailing appreciatively over the way Arthur’s waist coat and tie brought out his vivid eyes. When he caught Arthur’s eye again, he leered. "Anyway, there’s nothing wrong with appreciating my _date’s_ appearance is there?”

Two spots of colour rose in Arthur’s cheeks at that.

He was spared from having to reply when the door bell rang. Gilbert froze, then turned to face Arthur.

"Okay, don’t forget; we’ve been going out for almost a month-"

"Yes yes, I’m aware of the details. Now go and let your friends in so that you can win your silly bet."

Gilbert looked scandalised. “It _is not silly_!” he hissed, “She said I couldn’t get a steady boyfriend!”

Arthur just waved him off, ushering Gilbert towards the door. If he let his eyes linger on the long line of Gilbert’s legs in those slacks or the way his chest seemed to press against his shirt well, he _was_ Gilbert’s boyfriend.

If only for the next few weeks.


End file.
